La vida sigue su curso
by Ainhochu
Summary: ¿que paso durante esos 19 años? esta es la historia de como vivieron la vida Ron y Hermione
1. El final de la guerra

Abrio un poco los ojos, se sentia muy aturdida y no recordava donde estava, entonces se dio cuenta de que estava en la sala comun, se hacia quedado dormida despues de la batalla, lo recordo todo, la huida, la busqueda, el regreso, la batalla, el beso…

Abrió un poco los ojos, se sentía muy aturdida y no recordaba donde estaba, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en la sala común, se hacia quedado dormida después de la batalla, lo recordó todo, la huida, la búsqueda, el regreso, la batalla, el beso…

Enrojeció mucho al recordar aquello, no sabia como lo había podido hacer eso, pero él le hacia correspondido. Se miro en el espejeo de la sala, tenia el pelo mas amarañado que nunca y manchado de sangre que no sabia si era suya o de quien. La cara también estaba manchada de sangre y llena de cortes y estaba bastante delgada. Tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados y reflejaban tristeza, mucha tristeza. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes había entrado en la sala, el también estaba lleno de cortes y parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo escapando de algo o de alguien, solamente se dio cuenta cuando le hablo:

- Hermione.

- Hola, Harry.

- Como estas?

- Pst, feliz, pero…

- Si lo entiendo…oye ¿has hablado con Ron?

- No mucho, esta abajo con su familia, ves con él.

- No, no es el mejor momento.

- Y ¿cuando será?

- No lo sé, cuando todo se haya tranquilizado un poco.

- Hermione, tú eres como una hermana para mí, así que te voy a decir la verdad, el te quiere mucho, y lo que el ahora necesita es a ti.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, entraron unos chicos a la sala, todos llenos de cortes y sangre, la primera era una chica rubia de ojos grises, que parecía estar muy contenta pese a las millones de bajas que habían sufrido, seguida de un chico de pelo castaño, que parecía estar muy orgulloso de el mismo, una chica pelirroja con ojos castaños a la cual le brillaron los ojos al ver a Harry y por ultimo un chico pelirrojo con los ajos azules, iba con la cabeza gacha y no podía verle muy bien la cara pero parecía estar muy triste. A Hermione le dio un vuelco al ver al chico, en especial al verlo tan triste. Cada uno se sentó en un sillón. Al principio se hizo un silencio incomodo, que rompió la rubia:

- Bueno…¿ ahora que vais a hacer? ¿Neville?

- Ni idea… ¿Ginny?

- Supongo que acabar el colegio. ¿Luna?

- Reconstruir mi casa ¿Harry?

- Ni idea ¿Hermione?

- Buscar a mis padres ¿Ron? – dijo un poco incomoda ya que sabia que los otros habían echo un complot para que le tocase a ella preguntar.

- …

- ¿Ron?

- No lo sé –dijo sin siquiera levantar la cabeza- pero tengo unas cuantas cosas en la cabeza.

- Harry, me acompañas un segundo. – le pregunto Ginny poniendo carita de ternero degollado.

- Vale. – le respondió Harry casi cayéndosele la baba.

- Neville, McGonagall quiere hablar con nosotros. – dijo Luna levantándose detrás de los otros dos.

- De acuerdo, asta luego chicos. – Neville se despidió con la mano y la siguió.

Hermione, con horror, observo como sus "amigos" la dejaban a solas con Ron. Después de unos segundos de un silencio incomodo, Hermione vio como una lagrima se deslizaba por la cara de él.

- Ron – dijo mientras se levantaba i se sentaba a su lado – ¿estas bien?

- ¡No lo estoy! – grito pero al ver que Hermione se había echado hacia tras se tranquilizo – perdona no te quería asustar. Pero no sé que hacer, es que aun no me lo creo…

- Nadie se lo cree…

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, en el que Ron empezó a llorar de forma incontrolada, Hermione ahora si que no sabia que hacer, eso si que no se lo esperaba, así que izo lo primero que se lo ocurrió que fue abrazarlo, Hermione estuvo a si unas horas abrazándolo i dándole consuelo en silencio.

- Gracias… No se que haría sin ti.

- Tranquilo no pasa nada, sé que no soy nadie para decirte esto, pero… tienes que superarlo y vivir tu vida, por lo que conozco a Fred se que es lo que hubiese querido.

- Tienes razón, por cierto, ¿tu como estas? – Ron pareció que iba a sonreír pero no lo logro.

- Mejor que tu seguro. – dijo dedicándole una medio sonrisa y mirando al frente

- ¿Que vas a hacer a partir de ahora? – le pregunto Ron al cabo d un rato.

- Primero buscar a mis padres, después la vida seguirá su curso

- Te acompaño. –dijo de repente Ron.

Hermione desconcertada pregunto - ¿Adonde?

- A buscar a tus padres. – respondió el pelirrojo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

- No Ron, tu té quedas aquí con los tuyo, ellos son los que te necesitan. Ahora tenéis que permanecer unidos. Sobretodo con George.

- Lo sé. ¿Tu crees que George, cierre la tienda?

- No lo se, ¿por? – dijo mirandole con cara de desconcierto

- Por nada – dijo mientras enrojecía, Hermione le puso cara de "eso no te lo crees ni tu" pero en el fondo no podía pensar en nada mas en que Ron era adorable cuando se ruborizaba - Me gustaría trabajar en ella.

- Lo encuentro muy bien vamos a preguntárselo – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie de un salto, estaba muy feliz ahora que volvía a ver a su amor sonreír de nuevo.

Bajaron asta el Gran Comedor donde se encontraban la familia Weasley. Ron se adelanto y vio que se llevaba a George a un lado. No podía apartar los ojos de él… algo le paso por l cabeza, una frase… "es que es ahora o nunca, ¿no?" ¿Por que dijo eso?. Pero unos golpecitos en el hombro hizo que se girara, era Draco Malfoy.

- Oye, muchas gracias por haberme salvado antes. – tenia la cara cubierta de corte y ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos, como si de verdad estuviese arrepentido.

- Todos nos equivocamos. – Dijo antes de que el rubio volviera con sus padres.

- Hermione, ¿qué hacías con Malfoy? – pregunto Ginny.

- Nada – cuando se giro vio que Ginny y Harry venían cogidos de la mano, cosa que hizo que no pudiera reprimir una sonrisa y darles una mira significativa.

- HERMIONE, HERMIONE, A DICHO QUE SI – Ron casi la arrolla del abrazo que le dio dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Muchas felicidades – dijo, puesto que el pelirrojo llevaba una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Noto el aliento del pelirrojo sobre su piel, la zona donde le había dado el beso ardiendo, ese olor tan peculiar en su pelo, y cuando se separaron, pudo ver esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, tuvo que girar la cara para vencer a la tentación, aun no era el momento…


	2. El funeral

Se ajusto la corbata, hacia pasado dos dias desde la guerra y hoy era el entierro de los que habian

Se ajusto la corbata, habian pasado dos días desde la guerra y hoy era el entierro de los que habian caído en la batalla, no le gustava usar el termino muertos. Se sentía fatal, no solo por el echo de haber perdido a un hermano, sino también por el echo de sentirse tan feliz.

- Ron vamos. – dijo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Una de las cosas que le hacían sentir feliz era que Harry ya hubiera vuelto con Ginny. Era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado a su hermana. Pero, igualmente, no se lo iba a poner fácil

Bajo hasta el jardín de Hogwarts, las familias de los caídos y los amigos de estos, ya estaban tomando asiento. Vio a su familia enseguida (como no verlos con ese pelo) pero antes de ir con ellos fue junto a Harry, a un grupo más pequeño, allí estaban Ginny (que enseguida se lanzo a los brazos de su querido novio) Neville, Luna y Hermione. Le debía tanto, al principio solo podía sentirse mal por Fred, pero cuando Hermione lo consoló entre sus brazos, haciendo desaparecer todas sus penas, tenia tanto que decirle: que la quería, el motivo por el cual se marcho, que quería pasar toda su vida junto a ella…

Pero ella había actuado como si no hubiese pasado nunca nada y eso le rompía el alma en mil pedazos, es que quizás lo había hecho solo por la emoción del momento o de verdad había algo.

- Ron ¿vamos? – le pregunto su hermana mirando hacia donde se encontraba su familia, él se limito a asentir.

Ron y Ginny se sentaron con su familia, aunque preferían estar con sus amigos. El funeral fue como Ron lo había imaginado, lleno de dolor, lagrimas… pero Harry salió a dar una palabras:

- Bueno quisiera, decir unas palabras, en honor a los que han sacrificado su vida por esto. Todos muriendo luchando por darnos a todos un mundo mejor, oportunidades nuevas, un mundo de paz… yo y mis amigos, Ron y Hermione, nos hemos pasado este año lejos de los que queríamos por miedo de herirlos, pero a sido imposible, pero como ya he dicho estoy seguro que lejos de que ya no los veremos nunca, están orgullosos de cómo han muerto, ya que han muerto por las personas que querían, bueno… esto es todo… gracias por haberme escuchado.

Su amigo paso por su lado dándole unas palmitas en el hombro. Ron vio como se sentaba al lado de Hermione, esta le miro, haciéndole enrojecer.

Cuando acabo la ceremonia vio que George se le acerco:

- ¿Como estas, George?

- He tenido momentos mejores, pero como a dicho Harry, Fred murió haciendo lo que más deseaba, patear a los mortifagos, además ahora ya no tendré que pelearme con nadie para conseguir a una chica, por que sin mi oreja, las cosas se habían complicado un poco. Oye muchas gracias por ayudarme en la tienda, la verdad es que tenia planeado cerrarle pero gracias a ti me di cuanta que eso era un error, Fred hubiese querido que la tienda siguiera abierta, era nuestro sueño. Gracias, eres un buen hermano.

Ron se animó mucho al escuchar a su hermano decirle que era un buen hermano.

- Pensaba que creías que era un gallina y un desastre.

- Y aun lo pienso, pero eso no quita que seas una gran persona – dijo apretándole el hombro cariñosamente. – Empezamos este lunes, el mundo necesita bromas. Te dejo.

Ron se giro y vio que sus dos mejores amigos se acercaban, no hicieron falta las palabras, simplemente se abrazaron compartiendo su dolor, habrían seguido un rato mas así pero Kingsley se acerco a ellos:

- Bueno chicos os traigo buenas noticias, me he enterado que vosotros dos queréis ser aurores, así que si queréis podéis conseguir un puesto ahora mismo, ¿qué os parece?

- Yo si, me encantaría. – Ron vio que Harry casi daba saltitos de la emoción.

- Yo paso, he tenido aventuras suficientes para toda una vida, además voy a trabajar con mi hermano en _Sortilegios Weasley_, seguro que podréis hacerlo sin mi – lo que acababa de hacer le dolía en el alma, ya que desde que era pequeño había querido ser auror, pero ahora su mayor prioridad era su familia, bueno su segunda ya que la primera prioridad era Hermione.

- Bueno que pena, pero si no te apetece… Ah Hermione, nos enteramos de que habías enviado a tus padres a Australia, así que ahora mismo la mitad de los aurores del ministerio de Australia los están buscando.

- Muchas gracias – le dijo a Kingsley, abrazándolo, Ron vio como una lagrima se le escapaban de los ojos.

Kingsley, cuando se consiguió librar del abrazo de Hermione, se marcho, dejando a los tres amigos de nuevo juntos.

- Que bien, ahora no tienes excusa para irte – le dijo Ron muy animado

- Si, pero igualmente voy a pasar unos días con ellos, ¿no os importa verdad? – les pregunto Hermione, Harry enseguida le dijo que no, Ron se quedó un poco parado, quería estar con ella, tenia mucho que decirle, pero, antes que su felicidad, estaba la de Hermione.

Así que se despidieron, esperando reencontrarse lo antes posible, cada uno tenia que irse a un sitio. Hermione se fue para su casa a esperar a sus padres ya que acababan de recibir un patronus del ministro de Australia diciendo que ya los habían encontrado y estaban deshaciendo los hechizos. Harry se fue a Grimmauld place, a buscar unas cosas, pero enseguida iría a la Madriguera. I Ron se marcho junto con su familia a su hogar, dulce hogar.


	3. Conversaciones 12

Se encontraba ya en su casa, sus padres habían llegado poco después que ella, al principio estaban enfadados con ella, por haberlos obligado a irse lejos de ella, pero también felices de volver a estar juntos.

En ese momento Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, acababa de recibir a Pig, y con él, una carta de su pecoso "amigo" (eso no te lo crees ni tu guapa)

Hola, Hermione.

Como estas, hace ya tiempo que no sabemos de ti, se te a tragado la tierra o estas muy ocupada con tus padres como para acordarte de tus amigos. No me digas que es por que no tienes lechuza, porque podrías haber venido a verme a la tienda. Por cierto va genial, no veas cuanto ganamos aquí.

Mama dice que cuando quieras puedes venir.

Harry ya a llegado y se pasa el día con Ginny, me pregunto que aran tanto tiempo juntos ¬¬

Te echo de menos.

Ron

P.D.: Percy ya ha vuelto totalmente a ser un Weasley.

Ron tenia razón, los había dejado de lado. Estaba ensimismada, así que no se fijo en que su madre había entrado en la habitación.

- …verdad Hermione, Hermione ¿me escuchas?

- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

- Hija, llevo por lo menos cinco minutos hablando contigo o al menos eso pensaba.

- Perdona mama. Estaba pensando en otras cosas.

- En cosas o en cierto amigo pelirrojo y pecoso ¬¬

- ¿Se me notaba tanto?

- No, pero soy tu madre. A ver explícamelo.

- Ay mama es todo tan largo y complicado – dijo Hermione suspirando.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. – dijo sentándose al lado de su hija.

- Bueno al principio todo era perfecto, cuando le dije que quería modificarnos la memoria me dijo que si quería podía hacer un hechizo como el que hicieron Grimmauld place, me prometio ser el guardián y que no se lo diría a nadie ni que lo torturaran asta la muerte, cada vez que lloraba me consolaba… era un encanto, pero cuando empezamos la búsqueda, me empezó a tratar mal, pero no solo a mi, sino también a Harry. Después, se fue, le suplique que volviera pero no me escucho, estuve llorando semanas, y cuando vuelve no sé hacer otra cosa que liarme a puñetazos con él, estaba furiosa por su comportamiento tan infantil, pero es tan mono cuando se pone como un niño pequeño, esos ojitos azules se le vuelven enormes y te miran de una forma… - se quedo unos segundos delirando – ay pero yo que digo, bueno sigo. Yo al principio pensaba que había estado todo este tiempo con su familia, pero había estado con su hermano Bill, y después de eso siempre me daba la razón, sabia que solo me quería hacer la pelota pero… Después llagamos a la casa de los Malfoy y mientras me torturaban, según me dijo Harry, Ron no paraba de gritar mi nombre… después me saco a volandas porque yo no podía caminar, cuando fuimos a casa de Bill, me estuvo todo el rato cuidándome, y cuando fuimos a empezar la guerra le besé.

- QUE.

- Pues eso le besé, fue fantástico, me correspondió, incluso dijo "ahora o nunca" cuando Harry nos dijo que parásemos de besar. Pero no sé si me lo dijo por decir o si de verdad me quiere, hay mama ¿qué hago?

- Pregúntaselo directamente.

- Me moriría de vergüenza, pero también me muero por saberlo, pero si me dice que no me suicido, bueno en las tres cosas acabo muerta…

- Pero ¿por qué no piensas que te va a decir que sí?

- No sé, me encantaría que digiera que si, pero… no sé, estoy tan nerviosa…

- Hermione, díselo, estoy segura que te va a decir que si, pondría la mano en el fuego.

- Gracias mama, tienes razón en cuanto lo vea se lo diré, la próxima vez que vea a Ronald le diré que estoy locamente enamorada de él...

- Pero, ¿lo habéis escuchado? Hermione Jean Granger esta enamorada – dijo una voz femenina desde el umbral de la puerta. Allí había tres chicas muy diferente entre sí, Ingy, rubia, alta, guapa, de ojos azules… la típica animadora americana que triunfa con los chicos, pero algo cortita de mente(se había mudado siendo ella muy pequeña, pero los veranos los pasaba en América), a su lado estaba Deny, la skater del grupo, el pelo naranja largo totalmente recto como Avril Lavigne en sus comienzos, eso si se le solía ir mucho al olla, en especial si llevaba la cámara en la mano, y la ultima del grupo, Becky, la gotica-emo-gotica-emo… Hermione aun no lo tenia muy claro, era pálida de pelo negro rizado y por encima de los hombros con mechas lilas que se perdían por los bucles.

Ingy y Deny se tiraron encima de Hermione mientras Becky se sentaba en la cama.

- Buenos días, Ingrid, Hayden y Rebecca- dijo la madre de la castaña saliendo de la habitación de su hija.

- Asta luego señora Granger – dijeron las tres chicas a coro.

- Vamos, Hermy, ¿quién es ese tal Ronald? – pregunto Ingy, quitándose de encima de su amiga.

- Es mi mejor amigo y el chico que me gusta – respondió acomodándose en la cama

- ¿Y como es? ¿Es guapo? –pregunto pícaramente Deny.

- Mucho, es alto, delgado, pelirrojo, de ojos azules y con unas pequitas adorables. Mirar es ese de la foto – dijo señalando una donde salían solo los dos tumbados en la hierba riendo.

- Vaya si que es guapo, pero no tiene pinta de ser muy estudioso – comento Becky.

- Es que no lo es. Es vago, cabezota, temperamental, sobreprotector y sencillamente idiota.

- O.o ¡y como que te gusta?

- No lo sé, bueno, también es alegre, simpático, valiente, leal, inteligente, aunque no lo aproveche, no es de las personas que diferencian a la gente por que es, sino quien es, a veces es muy sensible y suele ir con el corazón e la mano aunque no se de cuenta, y siempre me protege de las personas que me insultan.

- Parece que estés describiendo a dos personas XD

- Ya. XP

- Bueno entonces solo falta una cosa para que te puedas declarar – dijo Ingrid mirándola de arriba a bajo.

- ¿El que?

- Tu aspecto – dijo seguido de un asentimiento colectivo.

- Mira Hermy – comenzó a explicar Deny- yo no me visto igual que cuando voy con vosotras que cuando voy con un chico, y la verdad es que tiene sus avantajes.

- Ya lo sabemos cariño, pero Hermy no es tan zorra como para costarse con Ron a la primera de cambio, no como otras me disgusta decir – dijo Becky mirándola fijamente.

- Chicas no discutáis – les reprocho Ingy –ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyar a Hermy, y irnos de compras ahora mismo. C'mon girls – dijo sonriendo de una forma que hizo que Hermione y su monedero temblaran.


	4. La daclaración

Habían pasado ya unos mese desde la guerra, y Ron y Hermione solo se habían visto en el funeral de los caídos en la guerra, después de eso Ron se pasaba el día con la mirada perdida en su habitación o en el trabajo. Molly ya preocupada por el comportamiento de su hijo, decidió enviar a Bill (que había ido a visitar a su familia aprovechando que Fleur había tenido que viajar por trabajo) a ver que le pasaba. Este al entrar en la habitación de su hermano lo encontró como siempre, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

- Oye, gracias por vuestra hospitalidad durante este tiempo, me as ayudado mucho – le dijo su hermano pequeño (¿pequeño?) al percatarse de su presencia de su hermano.

- Por cierto ¿cómo te recibieron? Es que la ultima vez se me olvido preguntártelo – dijo el primogénito sentándose en la cama de su hermano pequeño (vuelvo a repetir: ¿Pequeño?, Vale, vale, ya me callo).

- Harry bien, pero Hermione se lió a golpes.

- Jaja, sabia que no ibas a salir impune. Es por ella que estas así, verdad.

- ¿Que estoy como? – mintió Ron, él ya sabia a que se refería, su madre no lo había dejado en paz en todos estos meses.

- Como ido, estas con la mirada perdida, mama esta muy preocupada.

- Me beso. – dijo Ron como si se dirigiese al aire.

- ¿Como? ¿Perdón? – dijo su hermano que se había distraído mirando el cuarto de su hermano, al fin se podían ver otros colores a parte del naranja, puesto que su hermano había cambiado algunos póster por fotografías, la gran mayoría de su "amiga" Hermione (sin comentarios).

- Antes de empezar la guerra Hermione me beso. – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- QUE (¿porqué todo el mundo se sorprende?)– dijeron Bill, Charlie, George y Percy, estos tres últimos, cayéndose al suelo al abrir la puerta de la impresión, Ron sospecho que habían estado escuchando todo el rato por la puerta.

- Eso, aun no hemos hablado, y además no se que decir.

- Eso es muy fácil, dile simplemente lo que sientes – razono Charlie.

- Tenéis razón – dijo haciendo un amago de levantarse, pero rápidamente se sentó, muy pálido – y si me dice que no – dijo esto acompañado de unas carcajadas – de que os reís, no hace ni pizca de gracia. – dijo muy enfadado.

- Ron – dijo Bill, muy serio de repente – te dirá que si, se ve desde lejos que esta enamorada de ti, y como tu mismo as dicho te besó.

- Mama dice que bajéis a comer – dijo Ginny apareciendo por las escaleras – ¿que hacéis todos aquí juntos?

- El pequeño Ronnie se va a declarar a Hermione – dijo George de forma muy cursi, ganadose una mirada asesina de parte de su hermano.

- Buena suerte Ron. Aunque no la necesitas. – Ginny le regalo una gran sonrisa – pero si se lo dices después de comer mejor. I no la fastidies. – le dijo amenazándolo con su varita.

Así que Ron después de comer se fue a casa de los Granger.

Molly vio como todos sus se despedían de su hermano y de Harry, el cual había ido a comer a casa de su novia y mejor amigo, aunque esos días prácticamente no hablaban(no es que se hallan peleado, solo que no coinciden)deseándole suerte, así que se acerco a ver que pasaba:

- Chicos ¿qué hacéis todos juntos?

- Es que Ron le va a decir a Hermione que la ama – dijo Bill haciendo que Ron se sonrojara a mas no poder.

- Ay hijo, felicidades, ¿y como eso?

- Porque le besó antes de la guerra. – dijo Harry, el cual siempre cachondeaba diciendo que esa escena aparecía siempre en sus pesadillas.

- Ya decía yo que estabas muy feliz para haber perdido a un hermano. – dijo la señora Weasley antes de que la vista se le nublara por culpa del recuerdo.

En la cocina sé hico un silencio sepulcral, todos intentaban evitar el tema de la muerte de Fred. Ron aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse. Molly se dirigió hacia George cuando todos los demás se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Té estas portando muy bien con Ron, ¿a qué viene tan buen humor con él?

- Él me esta ayudando mucho estos días, le debo bastante, si el no hubiese estado a mi lado, no hubiera salido adelante.

- Si, sé a tragado toda la perdida el solo, a estado triste estos días, pero no dejaba que lo viéramos. – dijo su madre viendo a su hijo menor pasar la verja de la casa y desaparecer.

- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? – pregunto George volviendo la mirada a su madre.

- Pues por que es mi pequeño, pero ya se esta convirtiendo en un hombre… - dijo dando un suspiro, sacando la varita y con un movimiento de muñeca poner los platos a fregar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba enfrente de una gran casa blanca e inmaculada, jamas la había visto, pero en el buzón ponía "Granger" llamo al timbre y le abrió la madre de Hermione y le señalo el camino para llegar a la habitación de Hermione, estaba en el piso de arriba, mientras caminaba vio las fotos que decoraban las paredes le falto poco para quedarse mirando las fotos embobado, ya que Hermione era hermosa tanto de pequeña como ahora, se sentía muy infantil a su lado, pero que mas quería, era un niño enamorado de una mujer. Llamo a la puerta:

- Mama, pasa ¿me puedes hacer un favor? – escucho que decía Hermione desde dentro de al estancia.

- Hermione soy yo… - entro pero se paro al ver que Hermione estaba solo en ropa interior, se puso rojo al igual que ella cuando vio que no era su madre quien había entrado a la habitación. Ron salió enseguida de la habitación en cuanto recobro el control de su cuerpo. Antes de cerrar Ron escucho unas risas provenientes de la habitación.

Ron se quedó pensando en el cuerpo de la chica mientras esperaba a que esta le dejara entrar, la verdad jamas había pensado en que tuviera tan buen cuerpo, tenia unas curvas perfectas, el estomago plano y el pecho…. Como podía pensar eso de su amiga (ja eso no te lo crees ni tú ni un niño recién nacido)

- Ron que haces aquí – le pregunto Hermione sacándole de sus pensamientos cuando estaba totalmente vestida.

- Yo…es que…perdona…esto… - no podía pensar nada sensato, ya que solo podía pensar en el cuerpo de la chica.

- ¿A que as venido? – dijo invitándolo a entrar en la habitación. Vio que habían tres chicas en la habitación que rápidamente salieron de la habitación lanzándole miradas cómplice a Hermione. Se sentaron en la cama.

- A hablar, como estos días no te hemos visto ni el pelo estaba preocupado por ti, así que vine a verte (mentiroso).

- No hay mucho que contar he estado estos días con mis padres y algunos amigos – Hermione vio como el cuerpo de Ron se tensaba - ¿qué té pasa?

- Nada. – dijo de forma brusca.

- Ronald a mi no me engañas. –dijo molesta por la actitud del pelirojo.

- Lo que me pasa eres tu. – dijo girando la cara para no verla.

- ¿Yo? – pregunto Hermione aturdida.

- Desde aquel pequeño incidente, Hermione, yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, y quiero decirte que desde hace ya un tiempo que siento algo diferente por ti, cada vez que te veo con algún chico que no sea yo lo único que quiero es enviarlo al hospital de la paliza que le pego, odio cuando no me haces ni caso y me encantaba ver lo molesta que estabas cuando salía con Lavender, se que siente te digo que eres una sabelotodo insufrible y cosas por el estilo, pero jamas te he dicho lo guapa, lo valiente y buena persona que eras. – su discurso era un poco torpe e improvisado, pero Hermione puso todos sus sentidos en el- Estos días que no sabia nada de ti he estado muy preocupado, no sabia si te había pasado algo, estaba muy preocupado…

- Lo siento – logro mustiar ella.

- No importa, lo que de verdad importa es que te tengo a mi lado, y quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace ya años – Ron no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, pero noto como ella dejaba de respirar. Al levantar la cabeza vio que la chica le miraba con los ojos fuera de órbita, Ron pensaba que no había sido una buena idea en especial cuando la chica empezó a llorar – no, por favor no llores, porque lo he dicho, joder, Hermione perdóname, te lo suplico.

- Porque quieres que te perdone, por haberme dicho algo que llevo toda mi vida deseándolo – entonces Ron pudo ver como la chica sonreía, entonces entendió que las lagrimas de la chica eran de felicidad. – Ron yo también estoy enamorada de ti desde hace ya años – entonces se acurruco en el pecho de él.

De repente noto algo que le acariciaba la oreja, era una rosa roja, Ron intentaba hacerle cosquillas, Hermione cogió la rosa, la olió y la dejo en la mesilla de al lado la cama y volvió a abrazar a Ron, noto las grandes manos de Ron en sus mejillas haciéndole levantar la vista y acortando los centímetros que había entre ellos, el primer contacto fue un poco extraño pero rápidamente se acostumbraron, porque a las cosas buenas uno se acostumbra enseguida. Ron saboreaba el labio superior de Hermione y ella el inferior de él. A Hermione le pareció increíble la dulzura de sus labios, siempre penso que los besos de Ron serian diferentes, tal como besaba a Lavender… Pero, que demonios, era ella quien le estaba besando y no la cabeza hueca esa. A pesar de que estaban muy bien así, los dos pronto tuvieron la necesidad de profundizar el beso. Se tumbaron en la cama, (Ron debajo de ella (No sean mal pensados(Es solo para que no la aplaste))) mientras su lenguas jugaban entre ellas, no supieron nunca cuanto rato estuvieron así, pero de repente escucharon un carraspeo en la puerta. La madre de Hermione les miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en los labios, de felicidad puesto que sabia que eran almas gemelas y la risa hacia lo imposible por salir puesto que la pareja al verla se pusieron rojos como dos tomates reventones, jamas en su vida había visto a su hija con semejante cara. Se levantaron a toda prisa

- Heee, yo me tengo que ir a casa, se deban estar preguntado por que tardo tanto – mascullo Ron – adiós señora Granger, Hermione, a ver cuando té pasas por la tienda.

- Mañana te iré a ver – le dijo la chica tan nerviosa como él.

- Vale, adiós. Te quiero. – estaba tan nervioso que desapareció allí mismo.

Apareció a unos metros de su casa, aun habían los hechizos puesto que aun habían mortifagos corriendo. Le abrió su madre.

- Dime algo que solo lo sepa Ron Weasley.

- Acabo de ir a declararme a Hermione Granger, y dime tu algo que solo sepa mi madre.

- Que llevas llorando por Hermione desde hace años y siempre acababa consolándote.

- MAMA, no digas eso en voz alta.

- Ven aquí Ronnie, ¿que te a dicho?

- Que ella también me quiere – si ya le faltaba el aire de la impresión de los sucesos, cuando su madre le abrazó, casi lo envía al otro barrio con Fred.

Al cabo de un rato toda la familia se había enterado de la noticia, Ron se dio cuenta que en su familia no había secretos, pero estaba feliz y no le importaba nada, solo volver a ver a Hermione el día siguiente y poder besarla de nuevo…


	5. Madurando

- Jean, querida, sabes que le pasa a Hermione, lleva por lo menos cuatro horas arreglándose. – le preguntó Robert, al ver que su hija aun no había bajado.

- Ay, cariño, el amor… - dijo Jean con un suspiro, pero al ver que su marido no entendía se lo explico – ayer Hermione me explico que estaba enamorada de su amigo Ron, eso ya me lo imaginaba yo, entonces por la tarde apareció Ron, no me entere que paso allí dentro, pero cuando llame para avisarles que se empezaba a hacer tarde, los encontré besándose, me dio asta pena interrumpir, y por lo visto Hermione va a verle a una tienda, eso aun me lo tiene que explicar bien. Nuestra niña se esta haciendo mayor…

- ¿Decíais algo de mí? – pregunto Hermione al bajar, estaba guapisima, llevaba una camiseta que llevaba un estampado de flores con una falda corta tejana y unas botas estilo del antiguo Oeste, no llevaba maquillaje pero el pelo lo llevaba totalmente liso, iba sencilla pero guapa.

- Nada. Una cosa, ¿qué tienda es la de Ron?

- Esta en el callejón Diagon, en verdad era de los gemelos, pero como Fred murió, George contrato a Ron porque se preocupo por él, dejo su sueño por ayudar a su hermano, a que es un cielo – les pregunto a sus padres con cara enamorada.

- Vale, puedes salir con quien quieras, pero nada de pasarse. Y lo dijo en serio.

- Tranquilo papa, Ron no me va a violar ni nada por el estilo.

- Tu no sabes como son las hormonas de un chico de su edad.

- Adiós papa – le dijo justo antes de desaparecer y aparecer en el número 93 del Callejón Diagon. Se metió dentro y ya entendió a lo que se refería Ron, casi no podía ni entrar. Lo encontró muy rápidamente gracias a su túnica y su altura, lo llamo y el chico aun no se había girado del todo pero ella ya le estaba buscando sus labios.

- Te echado de menos. – le susurro Ron al oído.

- Pero si apena a pasado un día – dijo Hermione divertida – aunque yo también te he echado de menos. Te amo.

- Yo también, por cierto estas muy guapa – dijo antes de volver a besarla, pero de repente sintió una colleja en la cabeza.

- Os guardáis esos numeritos para cuando estáis solos, además Ron tienes que trabajar – les regaño George.

- Te veo dentro de un rato – le susurro el eludido antes de volver a darle un pequeño beso en los labios y irse.

Al final Hermione cansada de tanto esperar decidió ayudar a los Weasley en la caja, entre bromas, clientes y besos, la tarde se le paso volando. Ya eran las ocho cuando cerraron la tienda. George se paso todo el rato haciendo bromitas sobre su relación.

- Bueno por haberme ayudado hoy, te invito a ti y a tu querido Ronnie a un helado en Florean Fortescue – Le invito George – a menos que estéis tan desesperados por ir a la cama que no tengáis tiempo para el pobre George. – Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso y el lo sabia puesto que salió corriendo antes de que Ron recobrara el control sobre su cuerpo.

- GEORGE quieres parar de decir jilipolleces – grito Ron persiguiéndole.

Hermione estaba tan petrificada con lo que había dicho George, que ni se le ocurrió regañar a Ron, se encamino hacia la heladería un poco zombi, jamas se le habría ocurrido acostarse con Ron.

Hubo una pregunta que le atormento desde el primer instante en que la penso: ¿Ron era virgen?

Lavender siempre se chuleaba de lo que hacia con Ron, pero jamas menciono que lo hubieran hecho. Ya era suficientemente malo que su primer beso hubiera sido con esa furcia como para que encima también hubiera sido su primera vez.

Se sentó en la heladería y pidió un helado de chocolate, después de tantos años con Ron, este le había pegado su adicción al chocolate. Al cabo de un rato llegaron Ron Y George, este sobándose el brazo. Comieron el helado y charlaron un rato, después George se fue dejándolos solos.

- Ron ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Ya me has hecho una, pero adelante mi niña, puedes hacerme todas las que quieras.

Hermione cogió aire y levanto su mirada asta encontrarse con las de su amado - ¿os acostasteis tu y Brown?

Ron de la impresión casi se cae de la silla – QUE ¿de donde as sacado semejante idiotez?

- Contéstame Ronald.

- No, nunca me acosté a Lavender, y no fue por que no tuve oportunidades… - dijo Ron resoplando.

- ¿Por? – pregunto Hermione impaciente.

- Siempre me estaba pidiendo que nos acostáramos pero yo no podía. ¿Por? Porque siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera contigo, ahora no pienses que soy un pervertido ni nada por el estilo, solo que quería que tu fueras la primera, ya bastante mal me dejo que fuera Lavender la primera en besarme.

- Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque sabia que jamas podría ser el primero en besarte. Ginny me explico que besaste a Krum. ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

- Porque ya odiabas suficiente a Viktor como para encima decírtelo. – dijo Hermione maldiciendo a Ginny en su interior.

- Odiaba a Krum igual que odie a McLaggen y a Harry en nuestra búsqueda.

- No lo entiendo… - dijo aturdida.

- El motivo de mi huida fue porque el guardapelo me hacia ver mi mayor miedo.

- Ahora si que me he perdido, que tienen que ver las arañas con Harry y tus celos.

- Lo que el guardapelos me enseño no fueron arañas, sino a ti eligiendo a Harry. Cada vez que me lo ponía unas voces en mi cabeza me decían que porque me ibas a elegir a mí, pudiendo tener al gran Harry Potter, porque té ibas a fijar en el pobretón de Weasley. En el segundón, miedica, torpe, perdedor, idiota, infantil Weasley, en alguien que solo sabe hacerte llorar, alguien que ni siquiera fue querido en su familia, ya que cuando solo tenia un año nació la esperada hija, la única Weasley en generaciones. ¿Porque te ibas a fijar en alguien como yo?

- JAMAS VUELVAS A DECIR ESO. – grito Hermione con las lagrimas desbordándole por las mejillas. Se levanto y apretó su cuerpo al torso de Ron – no es verdad todo lo que as dicho, nada es verdad, soy una idiota, yo pensaba que te habías ido por …yo que sé. Pero eres un mentiroso, porque eres valiente, dulce, un gran jugador tanto de ajedrez como de Quidditch, eres muy inteligente y as madurado mucho y eres el chico más guapo que e conocido en toda mi vida. La próxima vez que te pase algo así explícamelo.

Ron asintió con la cabeza – Oye pero aun no me as respondido, ¿de donde as sacado que me había acostado con Lavender?

- No, solo lo he pensado, conociendo a Brown. – dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas que aun luchaban por salir.

- Y otra pregunta, ¿tu te has acostado con alguien? – pregunto Ron, acto seguido Hermione puso cara de ofendida - ¿qué? Yo también tengo derecho a preguntar.

- Nunca me acosté con nadie, como diría Ginny, soy mas virgen que Santa María. Se hace tarde, acompáñame a casa, por favor. – dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

- De acuerdo, y no hace falta que pongas esa carita, pero eres una monada cuando haces eso – dijo observándola con esos grandes ojos azules.

Aparecieron enfrente de la casa de los Granger, Hermione aun no había conseguido detener las lagrimas, así que Ron hizo algo que jamas hubiera esperado, le cogió la cabeza con las manos y con sus labios iba secando los rastros de lagrimas de su cara, cuando no quedaba rastro de las lagrimas Hermione le abrazo y le beso. Y le pregunto con voz divertida.

- ¿Quién eres tu y donde esta el idiota de mi amigo?

- Se a dado cuenta que para no perder el motivo de su vida tenia que madurar.

- ¿Y cual es el motivo de su vida, señor Weasley?

- Una mujer castaña hermosa, a la que le encanta leer y tengo entre mis brazos.

- Ronald, nunca seré una mujer asta que tu me conviertas en una.

- De momento no hay prisa, a menos que tu la tengas.

- No, la verdad es que estoy perfectamente – dijo sonriendo – no cambiaría mi vida por nada del mundo.

Se volvieron a besar, la verdad es que necesitaban los labios del otro como si fuera oxigeno. De repente se abrió la puerta para dejar ver al padre de Hermione.

- Hermione Jean Granger, se puede saber que haces tan tarde aquí. – Hermione bajo la cara avergonzada y rompió el abrazo en el que aun estaban ella y Ron

- Fue culpa mía señor – se disculpo Ron rápidamente -, una chica falto en la tienda y me tuve que quedar, y Hermione se quedo a ayudarnos, así que no pudimos salir de la tienda asta mucho después de lo previsto, no volverá a pasar.

- Robert, déjalos, Hermione ya es mayor de edad, no le puedes castigar. – le hizo razonar su mujer.

Robert le miro y después a Ron y a Hermione, y sin decir nada mas se metió en su casa seguido de su mujer.

- Ufff, gracias, pero no sabes la que te acabas de meter, mi padre seguro que te odia. – dijo Hermione pensando en como reaccionaria su padre cuando entrase. El aludido solamente sonrío.

- Bueno, se me olvido decirte que el viernes es el cumpleaños de Harry, espero que vengas y tus padres también pueden venir si quieren, solo estaremos la familia y algunos amigos, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, algunos profesores…

- Claro, allí estaremos. – dijo antes de darle un ultimo beso. El chico se alejo asta un rincón oscura para desaparecer. Hermione no pudo reprimir un suspiro, pero cuando entro su padre le estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué? Solo hemos hablado, además estaba uno de sus hermanos. – le dijo antes de que el tuviera tiempo de hablar.

- Hermione acércate y siéntate. – Hermione obedeció, su padre se puso a mirarla de forma muy tierna haciéndole parecer mayor de lo que era, las canas ya hacían acto de aparición y al igual que las arrugas, siempre fue la chica de la clase que tenia los padres mas jóvenes pero… los años no pasan en balde – cariño entiende que me ponga así, as estado siete años lejos de nosotros, nos hemos perdido muchas cosas.

- Lo sé papa, y lo siento.

- No tienes que disculparte por nada, pero es que llegas aquí y te pasa todo el día en la luna y de repente nos enteramos que tienes novio y apareces a las diez de la noche, estabamos preocupados.

- Papa, Ron es mi novio y mi mejor amigo, que quieres que pase. – su padre la miró levantando una ceja con cara de: "Hermione, tenéis dieciocho años que esperas que pensemos que hacéis" – PAPA, no seas mal pensado. – le grito escandalizada el ver que quería decir su padre.

- Robert, deja a la niña en paz, ella es muy madura, se sabe cuidar ella sola.

- Eso es lo que me da pena- dijo su padre muy triste –anda sube ya a dormir.

Hermione iba a subir a su cuarto, pero se acordó de algo – papa, mama, el viernes es el cumpleaños de Harry, estáis invitados.

- De acuerdo – le dijo su madre.

- Te das cuenta Jean de que la estamos perdiendo – le dijo su marido.

- Si pero no podemos hacer nada, solo apoyarla, y se que Ron es un buen chico y la cuidara- le respondió, consiguiendo que su marido asintiera y se diera cuenta de que ya no tenia control sobre la situación. Su hija estaba enamorada y nada haría que se alejara de la persona a la cual más amaba, igual que había echo el con su mujer.

Hermione entro en su habitación, se cambio y se dispuso a dormir, cuando vio la rosa que le había regalado Ron, el le había dicho que nunca se marchitaría, aun tenia un poco de raíz, así que bajo corriendo a jardín trasero con la rosa en la mano y la planto, su padre le había enseñado a plantar las flores cuando era pequeña, y que la rosa no tuviera espinas, era una suerte. Cuando termino penso en que aquella rosa representaba su gran amor, una amor que jamas moriría y que daría sus frutos.


	6. La fiesta

Ron… Ron… RON – grito Harry a la sabana – tu madre dice que arriba.

- Si, ahora voy – dijeron las sabanas, el chico se dio la vuelta para dormirse cuando se acordó de algo – Felicidades tío. – dijo saliendo a la superficie y mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo.

- Menos mal pensaba que te habías olvidado, como estos días casi ni hemos hablado.- dijo mientras intentaba ordenar un poco el caos reinante en la habitación.

- Es que no te quería molestar, como estabas todo el rato con mi hermana, además estaba en el curro. – dijo Ron mientras se vestía.

- ¿En el curro o dándote el lote con mi casi hermana? – pregunto Harry con una sonrisa picara.

- Mmmmmmm. Las dos cosas – dijo al cabo de un rato, haciendo que los dos acabaran riéndose a carcajadas como dos tontos.

- Por cierto, Hermione ya a llegado – dijo Harry cuando consiguió controlarse, eso hizo que Ron saliera corriendo hacia las escaleras – de nada tío – dijo con ironía cuando vio que su amigo había desaparecido por las escaleras.

Ron salto el ultimo tramo de la escalera lo que hizo que casi se cayese.

- Increíble, el cerebro no se le a reblandecido lo suficiente como para que pueda mantener el equilibrio – le dijo su hermana. Hermione la miro de mala manera.

- Buenos días – dijo Ron pasando de su hermana y yendo directo a su novia, la abrazo y le dio un beso en modo saludo, después fue a saludar a sus suegros y a sus padres, cuando acabaron los saludos volvió al lado de su novia y Harry (este acababa de llegar)-¿Cómo que llegáis tan pronto?

- Tenia ganas de verte, no es suficiente excusa? – le dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La señora Weasley carraspeo un poco haciendo que los dos chicos se sonrojaran.

El resto de los Weasley miraban compungidos la escena. Bill y Fleur estaban en un rincón abrazados, ambos habían tenido mucho trabajo con los duendes de Gringotts por el asunto de la espada de Gryffindor, ya que esta volvía a reposar dentro del sombrero seleccionador y era imposible sacarla de ahí dentro. Charlie y Percy miraban la escena entre divertidos y atemorizados de lo que su madre pudiese llegar a hacer. George estaba en un sofá casi sin prestar atención a la escena tocándose distraidamente el lugar donde se suponía que tenia que haber una oreja. La familia ya se había acostumbrado a esos momento en que el gemelo se perdía en su mundo. Ginny y Harry miraban la escena. El día que anunciaron su noviazgo la señora Weasley no monto mucho follón ya que aun no había superado la muerte de su hijo, pero no estaban seguros de que sus amigos fuesen a correr la misma suerte que ellos. Mientras tanto el señor Weasley miraba a su mujer, con una sonrisa, ya habían discutido mucho acerca de eso y esperaban haber tomado la decisión correcta.

- Así que estáis saliendo juntos…- dijo arrastrando las palabras. Los dos chicos se sonrojaron de mala manera- Estoy muy… dijo acercándose de manera amenazadora a Hermione – feliz – dijo cambiando la expresión y abrazándola muy fuerte. El señor Weasley soltó una carcajada, seguida de todo los presentes de la sala al ver la cara de susto que habían puesto ambos al ver a la señora Weasley.

Ron se giro hacia los padres de su novia que parecían igual de conformes que sus padres. Esto lo animó mucho, ya que la ultima vez que había hablado con su suegro este no parecía muy conforme.

Escucharon que llamaban a la puerta.

Eran Neville, Luna y Hannah Abbott, a demás de los parientes de estos. Durante la ausencia de los tres amigos, la rubia se había convertido en uno de los miembros mas activos del de, habiéndose echo inseparable de Neville a lo largo del curso.  
La abuela de Neville, caminaba muy ufana y orgullosa de su nieto, Reno Lovegood no apartaba los ojos de Harry, Ron y Hermione, seguramente temiendo que le echasen un malefició, aunque el quisquilloso hubiese vuelto a su época de Snorckack cuernoarrugado y de apoyo a Harry, y por ultimo un brujo rubio, que seguramente seria el padre de Hannah.

Ron se dio cuenta que exactamente no sabia quien vendría a la fiesta. Así que se dirigió a Harry, Ginny y Hermione, la cual su madre había soltado para ir a recibir a los recién llegados.

- Harry, tío, ¿exactamente quien viene a la fiesta?

- Pues, profesores, algunos amigos de Hogwarts, algunos del trabajo y otros de fuera – dijo un poco incomodo mirando a las chicas buscando apoyo. Ron se dio cuenta de que sus amigos le ocultaban algo pero no quiso prestar mucha atención. Un segundo después tocaron al timbre y la casa se fue llenando de gente.

Habían estado un rato preparando la fiesta y ahora la Madriguera estaba en todo su esplendor, Ron observo que casi estaba igual de bonita que para la boda de su hermano.

Había mucha gente que los felicitaba por lo que habían hecho y no tuvieron mucho tiempo de estar juntos por eso cuándo Ron y Hermione pudieron escapar, se dirigieron a la habitación del pelirrojo.  
Habían pasado solo dos horas desde el inicio de la fiesta y aun quedaba mucha fiesta por delante pero ya estaban reventados.

Hermione se tiro a la cama y Ron se le quedó mirando durante un buen rato. Había engordado desde que había acabado la guerra pero había engordado para bien, antes estaba extremadamente delgada, ahora seguía estando delgada, pero ahora no se le veían tanto los huesos. Además había encontrado la forma de que el pelo estuviera siempre liso. Y ese día, iba… como decirlo… ¿sexy?

Levaba una camiseta de tirantes beige de tela muy finita con la cual se le veían las tiras del sujetador y el al ser tan alto le podía ver parte del pecho, aunque cuando esto pasaba siempre giraba la cara hacia otra dirección antes que Hermione se diera cuanta de lo que miraba y lo tachara de pervertido. Siguió observándola, la minifalda tejana le marcaba el trasero y la encontraba un poco corta para su estilo, mas que una falda de Hermione, parecía una de su hermana, la cual seguramente habría tenido que ver algo a la hora de vestir a su amiga. También llevaba unas botas estilo cowboy con un poco de tacón. E iba ligeramente maquillada, solo con gloss y la raya en los ojos.

Él iba muy sencillo, llevaba una camiseta azul que le resaltaba esos preciosos ojos y unos tejanos desteñidos. Aparte también llevaba unas converse tejanas. Le gustaba mucho esas bambas, se las había visto un par de veces a Harry y a Hermione y en al tienda ganaba suficiente para darse algún que otro capricho, para ser exactos solo llevaba dos meses en la tienda y ya tenia para bastantes caprichos.

Se estiro al lado de Hermione y le besó la mejilla. Esta se limito a sonreír y a abrazarlo. Se quedaron en silencio escuchando los ruidos de la fiesta, hasta que Ron rompió el silencio preguntando lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- A ver Hermione ¿quién viene a la fiesta? -dijo besandole el pelo, aunque no veía su cara había notado como su novia se había tensado en sus brazos.

-…

- Venga no puede ser tan malo.

- Es que no te va a gustar y te vas a enfadar.

- Tranquila, no me voy a enfadar – dijo Ron con voz dulce abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente dejando ver las diferentes tonalidades azules de sus ojos. Sabia que Hermione era incapaz de resistirse a esa mirada.

- Viktor - dijo con voz ahogada.

- O.o

- …

- O.o

- Ron… - Pregunto Hermione un poco asustada.

- O.o

- ¿Ron? - Volvió a preguntar Hermione viendo con horror como las orejas de Ron iban adquiriendo aquel tono rojizo que solo veía cuando:  
a) Estaba muy enfadado.  
b) Estaba muy avergonzado.

Por desgracia era la primera opción.

- ¿Que pinta ese aquí? – pregunto Ron intentando no gritar.

- Porque un poco nos ayudo en la búsqueda y porque sus hermanas trabajan con Harry, además es muy majo y te caería muy bien si intentaras hablar con él – como vio que eso no había ayudado mucho, decidió utilizar su ultima arma – él siempre me animó a que te digiera lo que sentía por ti, aunque estuviera con él. – eso si que surgió efecto.

- Que quieres decir con que te animaba.-olvidándose de su enfado.

- Veras, en cuarto él siempre me lanzaba indirectas en plan broma, por ejemplo, si me quedaba pensando me decía "Que, ¿ya estas pensando en Ron?". Yo siempre lo negaba, pero cuando iba a volver a Durmstrang me alejo de vosotros para hablar conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas? – Ron asintió – entonces me dijo "Hermione si quieres engañarme a mi hazlo, pero por favor, no te engañes a ti misma" yo le pregunte a que se refería y él me dijo "se que estas enamorada de Ron", he visto como le miras y como hablas de él". Yo me quede un poco parada pero hace como si nada. Siempre había sentido algo diferente distinto por ti, pero hasta aquel momento nunca me di cuenta de que era amor.

Ron se quedo unos segundos en silencio mirando a su novia. Esta le devolvió la mirada suplicante. Suspiro y le dio un tierno beso a su novia cogiendo de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la fiesta.

Nada mas salir vio a Harry y Ginny hablando con Viktor y otras dos chicas más. Noto que Hermione le daba un estrujón en la mano, él se lo devolvió.

Los dos chicos llegaron junto a ellos.

- Hey hola chicos- saludo un sonriente Harry - mira que te presento a las chicas. Esta es Nicole– dijo señalando a la chica que tenia a su lado, era menuda y tenia al pequeño Teddy en sus brazos, los dos se divertían haciendo cambiar el color de su pelo. Pero a la que la mencionaron levanto la cabeza.

- Llamame Nikki– dijo tendiéndole la mano a Ron y abrazando a Hermione como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, Ron supuso que Hermione finalmente si que fue a Bulgaria a pasar el verano.

- Nikki trabaja conmigo – prosiguió Harry – igual que Ellie- dijo señalando a una chica morena, que estaba al lado de Viktor. Era una chica muy guapa, pensó Ron, con ojos negros y figura curvilínea. Hermione parecía bastante feliz. Ron no sabia si era porque no había tratado de matar al búlgaro o porque las dos hermanas de este parecían llevarse muy bien con la castaña.

- Que tal chicos, ¿como estáis? Hacia mucho que no hablaba con vosotros.

-Muy bien, pero aburridas, porque nos destinaron aquí una semana después de la batalla- se quejo Nikki- yo quería haber estado allí- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Por dios Nikki, que acababas de acabar el colegio, ademas papa y mama no te hubieran dejado- le reprendió su hermana mayor.

Viktor Haciendo caso omiso a la pequeña pelea de sus hermanas, les pregunto si tenían buenas noticias.

A parte de que el mayor mago oscuro del siglo a sido derrotado, no muchas – dijo Harry pensando un poco – bueno que yo estoy saliendo con Ginny y Ron con Hermione.

Rápidamente las chicas cogieron a las aludidas y se las llevaron a un lugar a parte para cotillear sin ser oídas por los chicos.

Viktor rodó los ojos y se quedo mirando a los chicos, al cabo de unos segundos le tendió la mano a Harry.

- Felicidades, y también lamento mucho lo que paso en la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos – Harry sin ningún rencor le estrecho la mano, luego le tendió la mano a Ron quien se quedo unos segundos dudando pero finalmente también le estrecho la mano.- Yo a Hermione la quiero casi tanto como a una de mis hermanas, así que como me entere que le has hecho daño te demostrare porque Durmstrang es famoso por las artes oscuras.- Dijo lanzandole una mirada dura al pelirrojo.

- Antes de hacerle daño a ella me lo haría a mí mismo, tranquilo. – dijo esto justo cuando las chicas volvían, las cuales se sorprendieron mucho pues sabían de la aversión de Ron por el búlgaro. Hermione no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa y abrazar a su novio. Pero de repente Ginny soltó un pequeño grito.

- Cuidado viene Slughor - dijo señalando al cabeza de la casa Slytherin, el cual parecía no haberse dado cuenta del pequeño grupo. El profesor se había pasado toda la fiesta acorralando a la gente importante para soltarle un largo y tedioso discurso de la gran influencia que había sido para muchos magos y brujas importantes.

Rápidamente el grupo se disipó y Ron y Hermione se quedaron nuevamente solos así que decidieron sentarse debajo de un árbol para tener un poco de intimidad. Pero cuando apenas se habían sentado apareció la profesora McGonagall junto a los padres de Hermione, los pobres estaban maravillados y a la vez perdidos en el maravilloso mundo al cual pertenecía ahora su hija. La profesora McGonagall se puso delante de la pareja y le dijo a Hermione con voz solemne.

- Señorita Granger, el claustro de profesores hemos decidido, que como este año a sido tan desastroso, dejar a todo el mundo que lo desee volver a Hogwarts para hacer el curso que perdió...

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y perdón por actualizar cada tanto tiempo, pero durante el curso escolar casi no puedo escribir y en vacaciones me paso todo el día fuera de casa. Ademas de que no solo voy escribiendo capítulos nuevos, sino que ademas voy corrigiendo los viejos, que había escrito hacia casi un año, algunos tengo que corregir información, cambiar diálogos, y poner mas argumento, porque era super sosa la historia antes.**

**Ademas me voy de viaje asi que no podre actualizar hasta dentro de mucho, porque cuando vuelva, tendre que empezar el colegio otra vez. Pero prometo actulizar en cuanto pueda.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los rewiers. Seguir posteando porfa porque se agradece mucho.**

**Danielaweasley**

**Mardeframbuesa**

**Mionencita**

**Anilec**

**Potter'nCullenFan**

**Nena_weasley_granger**

**Gracias por haber dejado comens a lo largo del fic^^**

**Hasta el proximo cap**

_Bss_


End file.
